Waiting
by TisTheEast
Summary: Grissom makes a decision shortly after "High and Low"...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 of 9

**Title: Waiting  
  
**Author: Juliet (pandora1251@yahoo.com)  
  
**Spoilers: High and Low.anything involving Grissom's hearing loss is fair game  
  
**Rating: PG  
  
**Disclaimer: for as much time as I devote to these guys, they still aren't mine  
  
**Thank-you's: To Gabe-I can't possibly thank you enough for your input on this fic. To Joe-the best pal a girl could have. To the Graveyard Shift Groupies-for all of your energy and enthusiasm this holiday season, you guys remind me of how fun Christmas can be when I'm not at work!!  
  
**Author's Note: Writing this story has been an interesting experience thus far. I normally start a fic with no real idea of how or when I'm going to end it, but this story has a very specific timeframe and agenda. It also directly follows a song called Waiting by The Devlins (which can be found on the Six Feet Under soundtrack). So for this reason, you won't be finding my trademark teasers at the end of every chapter. Am I abandoning this practice for good?? Heck no, I have way too much fun with that!! The teasers will be back in full force in my new fic, Meet You in the Red Room (coming to a website near you!!) and of course, all of my on-going works. There is just something about the emotions I'm trying to get across that I think would be ruined by the teasers..so here's to something a bit different, enjoy!  
  
~Waiting at the station.waiting for the right moves..waiting in the basement..waiting for the right cues.  
  
Catherine leaned over the desk to peer at the computer screen.  
  
"Bugs, she said softly, as once again her heart broke for him. What was so troubling that he was shutting even her out? She managed a small smile, "Enjoy."  
  
For a brief second their eyes met, and for a brief second he felt the comfort and the inner strength to say what he needed to say. However, something deep within screamed out in fear, and once again he retreated, fixing his eyes back on the screen.  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
The little blonde girl across the aisle was staring out the window. Grissom smiled as she enthusiastically talked to her mother and those sitting around them, just as Lindsey had been chattering away about her school play two days earlier.  
  
"And I play the Holly, the elf who gets to help Santa save Christmas," the little girl exclaimed prancing around the break room.  
  
"That's pretty cool," Greg replied pouring a cup of coffee. "You know when I was your age, I got to be a reindeer in my class play."  
  
"Really?" Lindsey asked in awe. "Did you remember all your lines?"  
  
"I think I can still remember some of them now," Greg said striking a pose. "Oh no Santa, are you sure we can get all of the presents delivered in time?"  
  
Lindsey giggled as Grissom appeared in the doorway, giving Greg a funny look. "Uncle Grissom, did you know Greg was a reindeer?"  
  
"I can't say that I did," Grissom replied giving Greg a funny look as he headed back to the DNA lab.  
  
"Are you excited to see my play on Wednesday?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Grissom sighed to himself, he had been dreading this moment for two and a half weeks. "Lindsey, I know I promised that I'd come see your play, but I'm not sure I'll be able to make it on Wednesday."  
  
"Why not?" the little girl asked staring up at him with blue eyes that sparkled just like her mother's.  
  
"Well," Grissom began, not really sure how to explain something that even he didn't quite understand to someone so young. "I have to go away for a while. I don't want to go, but it's important."  
  
Lindsey nodded, "I understand."  
  
"If I could make it any other day, you know I would right?" Grissom asked.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lindsey replied with a wisdom beyond her nine years. "Sometimes people have to do things. Mommy told me that's why daddy can't always spend time with me, but I know it's really because he's off with his friends. You're not like daddy so if you say it's important, then it must be really important."  
  
As the plane began it's descent onto the runway, Grissom's thoughts drifted to the other blonde in his life, Lindsey's mother. He wondered how she would react when she found out that he was gone. Part of him felt horribly guilty for not explaining it to her in person, but another part of him knew that if he had told her in person, he would not have been able to handle her reaction. For as much as he appreciated Catherine's quiet solicitations and comforting smiles in regard to his recent moods, as much as he wanted nothing more than for her to tell him it would all be alright, he could not bring himself to admit to her that he was less than perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2 of 9

~Waiting in a daydream..waiting in the slipstream..waiting..  
  
Catherine's head was spinning as she fought back the tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Catherine?" Brass asked softly.  
  
"Do they-does the rest of the team know?" she finally managed to ask.  
  
Brass shook his head slowly, hating himself for having to be the barer of bad news, but hating Grissom even more for giving him the duty of telling Catherine.  
  
"I should probably go try to explain," Catherine sighed. "But my god, what I am supposed to tell them? Gris ditched us, I'm taking over..did he even have the decency to say where he was gallivanting off to?"  
  
Brass once again shook his head, as Catherine went on. "Did he think we wouldn't worry? I mean in this memo he says a month or two, but for pity's sake, he gave me his office Jim. His office with all of the pictures and that damned spider that eats who knows what. I know I complained to him about it all the time, but he didn't have to leave for me to get an office."  
  
She tossed the offending memo back on Brass's desk, and sank back into a chair. "To quote my daughter, 'this is so not cool.'"  
  
"We'll wait until everyone gets here to explain what's going on," Brass said, wishing he had some words of comfort or encouragement for her. He handed Catherine a sealed envelope with her name on it, "This was with the memo, I'll, uh, give you some privacy."  
  
As Brass left her alone in his office, Catherine slowly opened the envelope to reveal a short note:  
  
Catherine, Congratulations on finally getting to step up as team supervisor. You're going to be wonderful at it, I know. You've been such a light, both for the team and for me, these past few years. I can't begin to explain how much you've done for all of us. You will forever have my love and respect. -Gil  
  
Crumpling the note in her shaking hands, Catherine walked numbly out of Brass's office and down the halls of CSI, feeling like she was trapped in some awful dream.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," she managed to say as she passed Brass who was chatting with one of his officers.  
  
It wasn't until she was seated inside her car in the parking lot, that Catherine allowed the tears she'd been holding back for the last hour to flow freely. Grasping the now wrinkled note, she read the words over and over, searching for an impossible clue to a question that terrified her. Was this goodbye? 


	3. Chpater 3 of 9

~Waiting in the right bars..waiting in the right shoes.waiting in a fast car.  
  
"Must be anticipating a busy night," Nick quipped as he and Sara walked down the hallway side by side.  
  
"You think?" Sara asked, as Warrick joined them.  
  
"Hey guys," Warrick said. "Isn't it Catherine's night off? I wonder what her car's doing here."  
  
Nick gave Sara a pointed look.  
  
"Oh, I see what you're getting at," Sara replied. Then she said to Warrick, "Grissom must know something we don't about what kind of crime night it's going to be."  
  
"Or maybe he was just lonely," Nick shrugged.  
  
"Or maybe there's actually something important going on," Greg chimed in, joining the group. "Brass said he needs to talk to all of us in the break room."  
  
As the group made their way into the break room, Nick was the first to notice Catherine perched on one of the counters.  
  
"Hey Cath, you know the reason for this powwow?" Nick asked cheerfully. Catherine managed to nod weakly in response, which caused Nick's expression to change. "What's going on?"  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I may as well explain," Brass replied entering the break room. "Catherine has been promoted to supervisor."  
  
"Congratulations!" Sara exclaimed. "It sucks losing you to the dayshift, but you're a definite improvement over Ecklie."  
  
At Catherine's cold stare, Sara turned to the others, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not taking Ecklie's job," Catherine replied softly.  
  
"Then whose...?" Sara began to ask. Then suddenly she realized that there was one member of their team absent from this meeting.  
  
"But where did he go? And is he coming back?" Nick asked, as the pieces slowly began to fall into place.  
  
Brass shook his head, "He didn't say on either account. I wish I had more answers for you, but I don't. For right now, I am as confused as you about this whole thing, but someone has to take over for the time being."  
  
"Well Catherine's definitely the woman for the job," Warrick said, offering her a smile of support.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you guys," Brass said, echoing his earlier conversation with Catherine as he left the room.  
  
"So Catherine, seriously what is going on?" Sara asked trying to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"Sara, I know you have some lovely little notion Grissom and I tell each other everything, and that right now I know exactly where he is and why he left. Well, I hate to tell you this, but we don't, I don't, and that's all there is to it," Catherine snapped, storming out of the break room. "If you need me I'll be in Grissom's-I mean my-I mean I'll be in the damned office." 


	4. Chapter 4 of 9

~Waiting in the airports..waiting for my air miles.waiting in slow motion.coming through the turnstiles.  
  
One Week Later:  
  
Going to California was definitely not how Catherine had planned to spend one of her few days off. Christmas was rapidly approaching, but luckily she had finished her shopping a month ago and all that was left was the wrapping. Sitting in the airport, Catherine recalled the events of the last few days that had influenced this trip.  
  
She had been sitting in Grissom's office, trying desperately to concentrate on some paperwork, when a small piece of paper had caught her eye. It was a post-it barely clinging to the edge of the desk.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Catherine mumbled, as she moved the throw the piece of paper into the trash can. She paused to read what had been scribbled on it, figuring that she may as well make she wasn't throwing anything important away.  
  
"You know what the most interesting thing about DNA is?" Greg asked Nick and Sara as they waited for a print-out in his lab.  
  
"Oh do tell," Sara replied, bored out of her mind.  
  
However before Greg could finish, Catherine ran into the lab handing a photocopied page to each of them. "Are you all busy right now?"  
  
"Well not right this second," Nick replied glancing at the paper he'd just been handed. "What've you got?"  
  
"You tell me," Catherine replied, looking hopeful.  
  
"Well it's something scribbled on a piece of paper," Sara said, studying her copy. "The name of something, although I can't quite tell what."  
  
"Well I'm going to ask Warrick and Brass, maybe even Ecklie," Catherine said rushing out of the lab.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sara asked softly staring at the spot where Catherine had just been standing.  
  
"That's what I'm about to find out," Nick said, brushing past Sara. "Hey Cath!"  
  
"Yeah Nick," Catherine replied turning.  
  
"So, uhm, what's the deal with this?" You trying to test us or something?" He flashed her a smile.  
  
"It's nothing really," Catherine sighed, leaning against the wall. "Just a stupid piece of paper with the name of something or someplace scribbled on it."  
  
"Is this where you think he is?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point. Catherine's sad smile was the confirmation he needed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Then it'll be top priority after this case."  
  
The loudspeaker announced last boarding call for Flight 814 to San Diego as Catherine stepped onto the small plane. Once she was seated, she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket baring the name and address of the Floyd Clinic in San Diego, hearing clinic situated conveniently close to the residence of one Patricia Grissom, mother of Gil Grissom. 


	5. Chapter 5 of 9

~And if you ever change your mind, you know I'm not hard to find.and if you ever need someone, I still be waiting..  
  
Grissom stared at envelope his mother had placed on the table.  
  
"You could have talked to her Gil," Patricia Grissom signed to her son.  
  
"How?" he signed back. "Whatever hearing I have left won't return for a few more days, it could be months before I know whether the operation did anything."  
  
"She seemed to be doing pretty well signing with me," Patricia stated simply.  
  
Grissom stared at his mother in disbelief.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Gil," Patricia replied. "She told me she learned from a friend in college before she met you."  
  
"She never told me," Grissom began.  
  
"Maybe you didn't pay attention," Patricia interrupted. "You know son, the ability to listen has nothing to do with the ability to hear. Now I suggest you listen carefully to what she has to say in that letter because I think there is something else very important you need to worry about losing."  
  
Grissom carefully unfolded the letter that Catherine had hastily scribbled in the two hours she had been in San Diego:  
  
Gil, I'm not going to sit here and try to pretend like I know what you're going through because we both know I don't. What I do know is that you have been there for me more times than I can count, and if you ever decide you need me, I'll be here. You know where to find me (you always do), so try not to be a stranger for both our sakes. Love, Cath 


	6. Chapter 6 of 9

~Waiting with the orphans..waiting for the bee stings they tell me that success brings.  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
"You know this whole Grissom leaving thing is like my parents' divorce all over again," Greg mused.  
  
"How so?" Warrick asked grabbing a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, if you look at our group dynamic, Grissom and Catherine are basically like the mom and dad of the group. Now dad's gone, and mom's running around trying to find him. It's sad really," Greg replied.  
  
"So what does that make us?" asked Sara who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Latchkey kids," Greg said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey quit that Greg, Catherine's on her way in here," Nick said looking down the hall. However, before she could get all the way to the breakroom, Catherine's path was intercepted by Conrad Ecklie.  
  
"So, you're finally moving up in the world Catherine," Ecklie said.  
  
"Something like that," Catherine replied continuing to walk.  
  
"You know I find it funny that Grissom's position wasn't even offered to me," Ecklie said following her.  
  
"You jealous or something Conrad?" Catherine said lightly. There was no way in hell she was going to let Ecklie get to her.  
  
"Of the fact that Gil's favorite girl at Dream Dolls finally made it to supervisor," Ecklie smirked. "Not at all."  
  
"What makes you think I wanted this stupid position in the first place," Catherine snapped. "It's my old job with more dammed paperwork."  
  
"Well why else would you sleep with your boss Catherine?" Ecklie quipped.  
  
"If you would have had anything close to a rational thought in the entire time I've known you Conrad," Catherine began. Then she reconsidered, "No, you know what, I'm not even going to continue this with you. Why the hell should I bother?" 


	7. Chapter 7 of 9

Author's Note: Welcome to Day 6 of the 12 Days Challenge (yup this whole story has been building up to these last three chapters!). I realize that Chapters 7 and 8 are rather short but just trust me on this one ;)  
  
~Waiting in the high flight..waiting through your whole life..waiting for an ideal, a low deal, a no deal to play your stereo type  
  
Christmas Eve:  
  
Once again Grissom found himself seated in the cabin of an airplane. He hadn't intended on returning to Las Vegas until after Christmas, but his mother had insisted.  
  
"You aren't going to mope around San Diego on Christmas Gil. I simply won't stand for it," she had said.  
  
Now he was on his way back to his job, to his friends, but most of all to Catherine. Part of him was elated at seeing her smiling face again, but another part of him was scared. Despite the obvious trouble she had gone through to find him in California and the heart-felt note, Grissom was worried that she would be angry with him for leaving so suddenly.  
  
As the lights of Vegas became visible through the plane's small window, Grissom realized that it was now or never. 


	8. Chapter 8 of 9

~And if you ever find the time, you know I'm not far behind...and if you ever need someone, I'll still be waiting..just waiting for a friend...  
  
"See I made Greg a reindeer cookie because he was a reindeer," Lindsey said placing an iced sugar cookie into a red tin. "And Nick and Warrick are elves, Sara gets a snowman, and Uncle Grissom gets Santa Claus."  
  
Catherine's merry smile began to form into a frown.  
  
"Just in cause, Mommy," Lindsey said carefully placing the Santa cookie in the tin. "I mean after all, it is Christmas."  
  
Catherine managed a small smile.  
  
"Ok, all done," Lindsey said placing the lid on the last tin of cookies. "Can we please go to the lab now?"  
  
"Go get your coat," Catherine said smiling. It had been Lindsey's idea to take the dozens of Christmas cookies they had made to the lab since the rest of the team was working that night.  
  
As Catherine and Lindsey drove to the lab, listening to Christmas music, Lindsey exclaimed, "Hey Mommy, doesn't that look like Uncle Grissom's truck?"  
  
"Lindsey, I really don't think," Catherine began.  
  
"No, I'm serious, behind us," Lindsey said turning and waving.  
  
Catherine glanced into her rearview mirror and could swear she saw Grissom wink at her. 


	9. Chapter 9 of 9

~I said it's alright..it's alright my friend...yeah it's alright...just waiting...  
  
A million thoughts were zipping through Catherine's mind as she pulled into the parking lot of CSI headquarters. Part of her wanted so badly to believe that it had been Grissom in that truck behind her, but another part knew that she needed to accept the fact that he was gone.  
  
"You two have just become my newest best friends," Greg said greeting Catherine and Lindsey in the lobby with newly dyed red and green hair.  
  
"Mommy," Lindsey said tugging on Catherine's coat.  
  
"What sweetie?" Catherine asked, handing several tins of cookies to Greg. Lindsey pointed out the glass door to a truck that was pulling into the parking lot.  
  
"Oh my god," Catherine whispered.  
  
"What?" a very confused Greg asked as Catherine handed him the rest of the tins.  
  
"I'll be-I mean, I'm going to..." she paused, briefly and looked at Lindsey. "How?"  
  
Lindsey merely shrugged, "I just wished that it would happen, and it did."  
  
Catherine gave her daughter a huge smile, and then ran out to the parking lot.  
  
"Where's she going?" Greg asked, juggling the tins.  
  
"To see Uncle Grissom," Lindsey said smiling, as she skipped to the break room.  
  
************************  
  
It was like a scene from one of those movies she used to love making him watch. The ones that always left him saying, "That could never happen in real life."  
  
In response she would always smile and say, "You never know Gil, it could happen."  
  
And now it was happening. As he parked his truck, he had seen her standing in the lobby with Lindsey, talking to a colorful Greg. Then, in what had seemed like a matter of seconds, she was there with him. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Catherine," Grissom said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Catherine pulled back for a moment and stared at him, as if she was trying to make sure it was really him. Then she did something that surprised them both; she leaned in and kissed him. The moment was like pure electricity, neither one of them wanting to let go for fear that the other might fade away.  
  
It was ultimately Catherine who ended it and then whispered, "Do you know how mad I am at you?"  
  
"I have a feeling you're about to tell me," Grissom replied still reeling from the kiss.  
  
"How could you just leave like that?" Catherine said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes once more. "I mean without so much as a word of warning or a goodbye."  
  
"Catherine, it was something I had to do," Grissom said looking away.  
  
Reaching up and touching his cheek, she whispered, "But you didn't have to do it alone."  
  
As their eyes met, he finally admitted what he had been wanting to tell her all along, "Catherine I was scared."  
  
"Of the operation?" she asked, as her heart broke for the man who had always been strong enough for both of them.  
  
"Of letting you down," Grissom said softly. "I couldn't bare to see the look in your eyes, if I had to tell you that the procedure had failed."  
  
"So it was easier to not see me at all?" Catherine replied. "Give up your job, your dreams, all the people who care about you? My god Gil, right now you need us more than ever."  
  
"I know," he replied pulling her close. "Sometimes you don't realize what you have until it's gone."  
  
"Isn't that a Joni Mitchell song," Catherine giggled, returning his embrace. For a moment they remained in the silence of each other's arms, feeding off one another's presence. Finally Catherine spoke, "Did you really mean it, in that letter you wrote me?"  
  
"Every word of it," Grissom replied running his finger through her blonde hair.  
  
"Then do me a favor, and warn me the next time you want to impulsively give me your job." Catherine said, flashing him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Looks like someone is trying to tell us something," Grissom said pointing back to the lobby.  
  
Catherine followed his gaze to where Lindsey was wildly waving at Grissom. Behind her the rest of the team stood, looking very happy.  
  
"I wonder how long they've been standing there?" Grissom murmured blushing slightly.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Catherine asked, reaching for his hands and gently pulling him towards the lobby. About half way there, she stopped, turning to face him. She pressed her lips to his once more, "Merry Christmas Gil."  
  
  
  
THE END-Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! 


End file.
